Lonely Hearts
by LaPantouflarde
Summary: When Granny's Diner gets vandalized, the town organizes a date auction to help raise money for the repairs. Regina finds herself in an odd situation when she impulsively bids on Robin. Outlaw Queen AU. [Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or its characters.]
1. Chapter 1

They were summoned by Mary Margaret to the town hall early Saturday morning to discuss the fund-raising event she wanted to do for Granny. A week ago, a group of drunken men decided to vandalize the diner. Granny wanted to rip those men's heads off but luckily, Sheriff Swan and Deputy Locksley caught them with the help of security cameras and witnesses. It took Robin and Neal to stop Granny from pummeling their smug grins off when she barged into the station demanding for justice. With the culprits dealt with, Mary Margaret took it upon herself to raise money in order to restore the diner to its original condition.

"How about an auction?" Robin suggested.

Mary Margaret raised her brows and looked impressed. "That sounds like a wonderful idea!" she clapped her hands together in excitement. If she and Regina weren't friends, she would have thrown something at her already. "What do you suggest we auction off?"

"People!" Ruby gasped excitedly. "We could do a date auction!" Everyone – besides Regina – voiced their approval.

Regina scoffed and shook her head in objection. "Come on," she turned to Mary Margaret. "Please tell me you're not considering subjecting women to this kind of… spiteful and horrible –"

"Who said we're bidding on women?" Ruby interrupted her.

"Are you saying that –" Robin started before getting cut off by Ruby.

"Yes, Deputy." She smirked. "We're going to bid on the men. Well, kind of."

* * *

It turned out, Ruby already had it all planned out in her head. As usual, Mary Margaret had agreed to every single idea the young woman had. The men were tasked to prepare picnic baskets, which women – or men – will bid on and share with their preparer at an outdoor party following the auction.

Once the rest of the details of the fund-raising event were discussed, they were finally dismissed. If she knew where this meeting was going, she would have just started on all the paperwork piling up on her desk or better, she would have just stayed at home with her son.

"Madam Mayor!" Emma approached her with a smirk.

"What?" she gave the blonde a small glare.

Emma snorted and shook her head in amusement. "What's got you all grumpy this morning?"

"Besides this pointless meeting? That damn smirk on your face." She said but can't help the small smile that forms.

"Come on, Regina." Emma urged. "It's for a good cause!"

"I know," she sighed heavily. "They could have just picked a much easier way to raise the money, though. This whole date auction will end in a disaster, I'm telling you."

Emma let out a small laugh. "Well, I know who I'm bidding on." She told her as Neal gave Emma a wink when he walked past them.

"You two are insufferable." She remarked with a huff.

"You're just jealous." Emma pointed out. "And lonely."

She scoffed and gave her a pointed look. "I have Henry."

"Regina," she gave her a small, yet sympathetic smile before continuing. "You know that's not what I meant. You need to get out there and date!"

"No, thank you."

"Bid on someone!" she suggested and it took Regina a minute to realize that Emma was being serious.

"I will not be participating in this fundraiser." She told her. "I will just write a check and send it to Granny."

"You're no fun."

"I don't care. I –" They were interrupted by a high-pitched laugh coming from behind them. She turned around and saw Zelena laughing at something Robin said. Her hand was on his forearm and by the look on his face, what he said wasn't _that_ funny. "God, that woman makes me so mad."

"Tell me about it," Emma mumbled. "Last week, she literally pushed me out of the way because she was running late for her hair appointment."

"I almost feel sorry for Robin." She said quietly, making Emma chuckle.

"He looks miserable." Emma commented. "I don't get how that man still manages to act polite and kind towards people like Zelena."

"He's not _that_ polite." Regina countered. "Or kind. He's actually kind of an ass."

"He's only like that around you," Emma stated. "Seriously, you two make the ground shake whenever you get into those needless arguments."

"Well, it's not my fault he's an idiot."

"It's always nice to hear the Mayor talking about me." Regina was startled by Robin's voice. She hadn't realized he was beside her until now. She would never admit it but she feels butterflies in her stomach whenever he's around her and she doesn't like it one bit. He looked at her and smiled. "Can we talk?"

"I'll see you later," Emma said before walking away and leaving the two of them alone.

She waited for him to speak but he stayed silent. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or do you have something to say?"

"Right," he finally spoke. "I never had the chance to thank you yesterday for watching Roland at the last minute."

"Oh, it's no problem. He's a sweet boy." She told him and then added, "Unlike someone I know."

His jaw slightly dropped and place a hand on his chest, pretending to be offended. "I am extremely sweet, Madame Mayor, I'll have you know."

She grinned smugly. "Somehow, I doubt it."

He studied her for a moment before speaking. "I guess I'll just have to prove it to you."

"Yes, please do." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

He chuckled and cleared his throat. "So, are you bidding on anyone in particular?"

She scoffed and shook her head intensely. "Not a chance in hell."

"Why do I get the impression that you are very unhappy with the whole fund-raising idea?"

"That's because I'm not," she stated.

"Oh, come on Regina, you can't be serious." He gave her a playful glare.

"What? It's not my fault their ideas weren't as great as mine."

"Really?" she nodded and he huffed out a breathy chuckle. "Care to tell me your _great_ ideas then? Perhaps we could convince Mary Margaret to change her mind about how we get the money we need to fix the diner."

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. _Shit_. "Well, there's…" she stammered. Why couldn't she think of anything right now? "There's…" she could tell he was holding back a laugh. "I am not obligated to tell you anything!" she snapped and walked away but not before he gave her that infuriating smirk of his that made her want to smack him.

"What was that about?" Emma asked as Regina walked by her and Mary Margaret.

"Nothing," she mumbled. "I'm going home."

"Wait," Mary Margaret stopped her. "We need some volunteers to help decorate the park on Friday."

She raised a brow. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Emma snorted while Mary Margaret let out a huff and rolled her eyes. "Will you volunteer? You could bring Henry with you, too, if you want."

"I don't think so." She shook her head.

"Regina," Emma whined. "Please?"

She knew they wouldn't stop nagging her until she gives in so she sighed and groaned. "Fine!" Emma and Mary Margaret cheered in unison. "_Just_ for an hour."

"Of course." Mary Margaret smirked. "I'll see you soon, Regina."

"Yeah, alright." She mumbled as she turned to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

It was two forty-five on a Thursday, Robin was about to head to the preschool to pick Roland up. He was ready to go home and relax with his son and watch movies like they always do. "I'm heading out." He announced. David and Emma looked up from their work and acknowledged him. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Won't I be seeing you tonight?" David asked.

"Why?" Robin shrugged. "What's tonight?"

"We were supposed to meet at Mary Margaret's apartment with the others to prepare those picnic baskets for the auction tomorrow." David told him. "Don't tell me you forgot. Mary Margaret will –"

"I know, I know." He waved off David's warning. "What time are we supposed to meet again?"

"Five sharp."

"Of course." He sighed. "I'll see you later then."

* * *

On his way to the school, he realized he would have to find someone to watch Roland. He would have asked Emma but he knew she was going to be up all night working. He should probably ask Ruby… but he was sure she was busy with the diner and also with the preparations for tomorrow's event. In all honesty, he wasn't looking forward to the auction. He didn't want to sound conceited or vain but he knew Zelena was going to bid on him – well, she told him she was – and he wasn't all too thrilled about it. Zelena was an… interesting person but he's made it clear that all he wanted was for them to be friends – something Zelena seemed to keep forgetting every time she sees him.

He was brought out of his thoughts when his eyes landed on the Mayor. He was surprised to see her here at this hour. She was usually bound to the office, working hard to make sure the town was well taken care of. "Good afternoon, Madam Mayor." He smiled as he stood beside her. "I wasn't expecting to see you. Are you here to pick up Henry?"

She turned her head to look at him like he was the most idiotic person alive and it took him a moment to realize how stupid his question was – of course she was here to pick her son up, but he wasn't surprised when he received a sarcastic reply. "No, Robin. I'm here to watch children from afar, waiting for the next one to terrorize."

He let out a hearty laugh. "I figured." He said, causing her to follow suit. "I'm guessing today wasn't a busy day for the Mayor?"

She hummed in agreement, "Henry wanted to see a movie after school so I figured I would take the rest of the day off."

"What are you two seeing?" he asked.

"I believe it's called _Home_."

"Roland's been wanting to see that movie for a while now." he told her. A thought then came to him. "What time would you be watching the movie?"

She gave him a curious look. "I don't know," she shrugged. "We'll go after Henry does his homework. Around five, I suppose. Why?"

"Do you mind if Roland joined you two?" he asked, hopeful. "I know it's last minute – again – but I forgot I had to go with the other men to prepare those picnic baskets for tomorrow and I reckon Roland wouldn't want to sit there and watch grown men trying to make food."

She laughed at that but nodded. "It's no problem. Drop him off around four forty-five."

"Perfect." He smiled. "Thank you, Regina. I'll make it up to you –"

"Robin, there is no need." She said. "I like spending time with Roland, he's a sweet boy. It's really no trouble, it's not like I haven't done it countless times before."

And for some reason, that made him smile. He knew Regina could be quite cantankerous and audacious but he could tell she had a soft spot for children just by the way she is with her son. It's one of the things he admired about her.

The next thing he knew, the school bell rang and children were starting to emerge from the school doors. Roland was usually one of the first ones out so he was a bit alarmed when he couldn't find him. There was no need for his alarm, though, because a few minutes later, his son came out with Henry. They were laughing about something and were immersed in one of Henry's many comic books. Roland and Henry, despite the age difference, were really good friends – their love for comic books and video games brought them together. Roland looked up and yelled '_daddy!_' before running towards him. He also saw Henry smile brightly when the boy realized his mother was there as well.

"Hey, kiddo." He greeted his son as he gave him a hug. "Did you have fun in school today?"

"Yes!" Roland exclaimed. "Henry let me play with his game!"

"He did?"

"Mhmm!" he giggled. "He said if I won he would buy me ice cream!"

Beside him, he heard Regina say '_Henry!_' in scolding manner when Henry chuckled. "Did he now?" Roland nodded enthusiastically and he gave Regina a knowing smirk before turning back to his son. "And did you win?"

Before he could hear Roland answer, he heard Henry laugh a bit nervously. "Mom, we owe him chocolate ice cream."

"_We_?" Regina raised her brow. "I didn't promise Roland ice cream, honey. _You_ did. It's a good thing you have all that money I give you for allowance, hm?"

"Are you saying we could get ice cream, like, right now?" Henry asked his mother, who was eyeing him with a playful glare.

"I suppose." She sighed, then looked at Robin. "I can take Roland now, if you want, so you don't have to drop him off later."

"You're leaving me?" Roland asked, his eyes wide and lower lip starting to tremble a bit.

"Roland," Robin sighed as he crouched to his level. "Daddy just has to go do something really important," he heard Regina scoff at that and he doesn't blame her, the auction was unnecessary but the cause was important. "I asked Regina if you could hang out with her and Henry while daddy's out. Is that okay?"

"Will you come get ice cream with us before you go?" Roland sniffed and pouted – something Robin knew he couldn't ever refuse. He looked up at Regina, silently asking her if she wouldn't mind him tagging along. She nodded, and he gave her a grateful smile.

"Only if you share your ice cream with me." He told his son.

Roland scrunched up his nose and appeared to think about the offer. "'Kay." He decided and Robin stood back up. "Do I have to share it with Regina and Henry too?"

"No, dear." Regina shook her head and smiled. "Henry's buying me my own ice cream. Right, honey?"

Henry sighed dramatically but nodded. "Yes, mom."

* * *

So that's how they found themselves sitting outside Any Given Sundae enjoying their treats. He was sitting across from Regina, Henry on her right and his son on her left. Roland was trying his best to not make a mess but he was unsuccessful, his chin looked like it was dipped in chocolate. He was about to wipe off the mess from his son's face when Regina beat him to it. He saw her gently turn Roland's head to face her so she could clean it properly. After she made sure it was free of ice cream, she tussled Roland's wild curly hair playfully, causing his son to smile widely.

"Regina!" Roland giggled. "You're going to mess up my hair!"

"My boy, your hair is always messy."

Roland's jaw dropped as if that was the worst thing he could say. "Daddy!"

"Don't listen to him, honey." Regina cooed. "He's just jealous because his hair isn't all too great." She said before turning to Robin with a mischievous grin.

Instead of digging himself deeper into this conversation – where he knew the odds weren't in his favor, he told Roland to thank Henry for the ice cream.

"Thanks, Henry!" his son smiled. "And thanks, Regina, for letting me hang out with you and Henry today!"

"You're welcome, Roland. We like having you around." Regina told him.

"Yeah!" Henry agreed. "It's the only time I get to play video games with someone who actually has a chance at winning."

"You hear that?" Regina asked her son. "That's the sound of you getting grounded for the whole weekend." Robin had to hide his smirk when Henry started apologizing profusely while Regina laughed softly.

This was a new side to Regina – playful and well, smiling – not that he was complaining, but it was quite the sight. It wasn't like he's never seen this side of her before but he wishes she would show it more often because it just made her more beautiful and lovely and _why are these thoughts suddenly in his head?_ He didn't notice that he was now staring at her with a goofy smile on his face until she looked at him curiously.

"What?" she quirked a brow. "Do I have something in my face?"

He gulped and shook his head. "No, uh, you just have a nice smile." He blurted out without even thinking.

"Oh." She blushed and looked down. He could tell Regina was caught off guard by what he said. He opened his mouth to try to diffuse the tension he just created but it seemed like his brain and voice weren't cooperating with him.

He was saved from this predicament by Roland, who was oblivious to the awkwardness he caused. "It's true!" he said joyfully.

"Thank you." Regina said softly before clearing her throat and looking towards her son. "We have to go home and do your homework now if you want to catch that movie before dinner, Henry." She said.

"Right," Robin nodded. "And I have to go change before I head to Mary Margaret's."

"Of course," Regina said. "Roland, sweetie, say goodbye to your father. We have to go."

Robin stooped to Roland's level and gave him a hug. "You be good to Regina, alright?" he nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later, little man. I love you."

"I love you, too, daddy!" he replied before standing beside Regina and holding her hand. The sight made his heart stutter a bit.

Robin stood back up and nodded his goodbye at Henry. "Thank you again, Regina." He smiled.

"You're welcome." she smiled back.

He nodded and with that, the three of them headed back to Regina's.

* * *

Robin, David, and Neal surrounded the island, where they were making ham and cheese sandwiches for their respective picnic baskets. Mary Margaret was right there with them, making sure they were doing everything right. Robin wondered why she was because it wasn't like they didn't know how to make a simple sandwich, but Mary Margaret wanted everything perfect for tomorrow so they simply humored her.

"I don't even know if Emma likes ham and cheese sandwich." Neal announced. "I've never seen her eat one."

"What makes you so sure Emma will be the one eating those sandwiches?" Robin asked.

"Well, who else would bid on me?" Neal shrugged. "Honestly."

"He's right." David agreed. "No one in the right mind would ever bid on him."

"Hey!" Neal threw a piece of ham in David's direction, which led to Mary Margaret giving him a smack in the head. "Ouch!" he yelped. "That hurt!"

"That was the point!" she smirked. "Now, stop making a mess in my kitchen and start finishing your baskets."

"Yes, ma'am!" Neal said sarcastically as he continued making sandwiches.

"How many sandwiches do we have to make?" Robin asked. "This seems to be more than enough for the three of us and our highest bidders."

"Oh, well…" she shrugged. "I guess you three can make yourselves dinner after you finish making those."

David laughed. "Of course."

Once the three of them finished with the sandwiches, they started putting finishing touches to their baskets. Robin opted to also bring chips and hummus, two bottled waters, utensils, paper towels, and lastly, a picnic blanket. "Well, this looks about done." Robin announced. "What else could we do to help, Mary Margaret?"

"I need you three to help decorate the park tomorrow morning, if you don't mind." She told him. "You can bring Roland. Regina's bringing Henry so I'm sure those two kids can help out as well."

"Oh, is she?" he didn't know why but he was suddenly excited for tomorrow.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Which reminds me, I have to call her to remind her about it."

"I'm seeing her later," he announced. "I can pass the message on for you."

"That would be lovely. Thank you." She smiled and tilted her head. "You're, uh, seeing her tonight?"

"I am. She's watching Roland while I'm here."

"Oh." She looked a bit muddled for a moment. "I thought…"

"You thought what?"

"I… nothing. Don't mind me. My head's a bit fried with all the preparations for tomorrow's event."

Robin didn't miss the look David and Neal shared. He was about to ask them what was going on when they heard someone knock on the door. Mary Margaret looked at the clock on the wall with a confused look. "Who could that be?" she wondered. "It's getting late."

"I'll get it," David stood up and walked towards the door and opened it. "Zelena?"

"Hello, David. Is Mary – Robin?" she acted surprised but Robin could tell that she knew he was there just by the look she gave him. "I didn't know you were here!"

"How are you?" he politely asked.

"I'm better now that I've seen you!" she beamed. Zelena invited herself in the apartment and went straight beside him. "Are you preparing the baskets for tomorrow?" she asked as she looked over the mess in the kitchen.

"We are!" Neal chimed in, receiving a glare from Zelena. "What are _you_ doing here this late?"

"I simply wanted to return these books Mary Margaret lent me the other day." She shrugged. "And I'm glad I did." She winked at Robin before handing the said books to Mary Margaret.

"Oh, thank you, Zelena." The brunette smiled. "I'll see you at the auction tomorrow, right?"

Zelena practically jumped with glee at the mention of the auction. "You will! And I certainly can't wait to bid on _someone_." He gave Robin another wink and with that, she left, leaving the four of them a bit speechless.

"I wonder who she's going to bid on?" Neal teased. "Because I am _so _clueless!"

"Does Zelena like ham and cheese?" David asked Robin with a smug grin.

"Stop it, you two." Mary Margaret ordered. "Robin, it's getting late. You should probably go get your son."

"You're right." He declared as he checked the clock on the wall. "I guess I'll see you all tomorrow morning?"

"Don't forget to remind Regina!" Mary Margaret told him.

"I won't." he smiled and waved at the three of them before heading out.

* * *

He heard laughter coming from the other side of the door before he could knock. He was pleasantly surprised to hear a sultry yet hearty laugh that he was sure came from none other than Regina. He's never heard her laugh like this before and now he wished he could hear it more often. Her laughter was followed by a familiar one, his son's, and it warmed his heart knowing he was having fun with her. He then heard a yelp of surprise coming from Henry, causing him to chuckle softly. He hated to be the one to put an end to this fun night but it's getting late and he promised Mary Margaret he would help decorate the park tomorrow morning. So, with a slightly heavy heart, he knocked.

He heard quick footsteps nearing the door and was startled when the front door was opened abruptly by a smiling and panting Regina. "Robin?" she breathed out. He saw her straighten herself and her smile faltered. She cleared her throat and chuckled softly.

"Hi." He waved awkwardly. "Sorry to interrupt the fun but –"

"Your son." She nodded. "Of course. Come in."

"How was he? He didn't give you any trouble, I hope?" he asked as he stepped in the house. Regina closed the door behind her and gave him a genuine smile.

"He didn't." she assured him, and then both of them fell into silence until they heard Roland yell, "Regina! Come and find us!" followed by the two boys giggling loudly.

She gave him a sheepish look before explaining, "We were playing hide-and-seek, but I can go get him now if you want." She made a move to go but he grabbed her by the arm and put a finger over his mouth, shushing her. He then tilted his head at the direction of where the giggling boys were. She seemed to get what he was implying because she then nodded and motioned for him to follow her back to the living room.

They slowly entered the room and Robin immediately saw two figures behind the curtains. He wouldn't be surprised if Roland was the one who chose their hiding place. Regina smirked and silently told him to approach Roland quietly.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Regina said, signaling him to go seek Roland while she sought Henry.

Robin pulled the curtains and was met with a surprised look on his son's face. "Daddy!" he laughed. "You're back!" he exclaimed. "And you found me!"

"I did!" he laughed back. "Did you have fun today, my boy?" he asked. "Did you behave for Regina?"

"I did!" he said cheerfully but then his smile faltered. "Are we going home now?"

"We are." He answered.

"But I still want to play with H'nry and 'Gina." he yawned. Robin smirked, it looked like someone was already sleepy.

"Don't worry," Robin cooed. "I'm sure you could play with Henry tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Regina inquired.

"Right, Mary Margaret wanted me to remind you about decorating the park tomorrow."

Regina sighed. "Of course. That almost escaped my mind." She turned to Roland and tussled his hair with a soft smile before turning to her son, who was already yawning. "Henry," she said. "Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll be up in a minute." He nodded, bid his goodbyes, and headed up to his room.

The three of them walked to the foyer and before Robin could say anything, Roland reached out his arms to Regina, asking for a hug. She crouched to his level and he hugged her around the neck. "Good bye, R'gina." he yawned.

She hugged him back and rub her hands up and down his back. "Good bye, sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

He nodded and let go of her before Robin gathered him in his arms. He could tell Roland was falling fast asleep by how heavy his head was on his shoulder. "Thank you, Regina." He said quietly.

"It's no problem." She smiled and opened the front door for them. "Good night, Robin."

"Good night." He smiled back and the door closed behind him as he left the house.

Words could not express how strange today felt. He had always found Regina interesting but this was the first time he's seen her interact with his son. Sure, he left Roland in her care more times than he could count with his fingers, but he's never seen her like that and it made his heart beat a little faster at the thought of seeing her again tomorrow. He didn't even know why he was suddenly thinking about Regina. He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts and went on his way back home.

* * *

The next day was hectic. Robin was already tired by the time he was up to be auctioned off. After an early start with decorating the park, an argument with Regina that had him feeling confused as to why he was suddenly so affected by her, and the inevitable auction.

"Robin," Ruby called him from the stage. "You're up!"

He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He made his way towards the stage and stood beside Leroy, who was tasked to be the auctioneer.

"Alright, sisters!" he said through the microphone. "Robin Locksley is up next. Let's start the bidding with ten dollars! Who'll give me ten dollars?"

"Right here!"

Robin looked up to find Regina holding up her paddle. Well, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and the follows - I appreciate them more than you know!


	3. Chapter 3

"Let me just go grab my backpack," Henry said as he went back up the stairs. "And we can go."

"No rush!" Regina smirked to herself. It was already half past ten and they were supposed to be at the park two hours ago, but she really didn't want to go in the first place so being late for once wouldn't really do her any harm. Plus, they both have a legitimate excuse – well, kind of – both she and Henry woke up pretty late.

After Robin left with Roland, Henry told her that he wasn't sleepy after all and asked if they could watch a movie. Regina agreed, but then one movie turned into three and by the time they both went to bed, they fell asleep almost instantly.

Both of them woke up with heavy eyelids that not even coffee could remedy. It took burnt pancakes and a blaring fire alarm to snap her out of her drowsiness.

"I'm all set, mom." Henry rushed down the stairs. He looked at the clock on the wall and furrowed his brows. "We're _so_ late." He observed. "Are you sure Miss Blanchard isn't going to mind?"

Regina shook her head as she scoffed. "I don't think she'll care. She'll be happy that I even showed up." She walked to the front door and opened it, letting Henry step out of the house first before following him and closing the door behind her. "Now let's get this day over with."

* * *

The second Regina laid her eyes on a smiling and cheerful Mary Margaret, she wanted nothing more than to go back home and do something else. Emma was beside the pixie-haired brunette looking miserable as she listened to Mary Margaret speak.

"Regina's here!" Emma exclaimed as she caught Regina's eyes, full of life all of a sudden.

Regina groaned as Mary Margaret came rushing towards her with an even bigger smile. "You're here!"

"Don't sound so surprised." She rolled her eyes. "I told you I'd be here, didn't I?"

Mary Margaret simply clapped her hands together and beamed, "We're using the gazebo as the stage for today's event and I think Robin needs a hand with the decorations. Take Henry with you, Roland's been looking for him since he got here."

Regina suddenly felt nervous. Robin made her nervous and she didn't know why. Well, that was a lie, maybe she did. He can make her blood boil and he can make her heart flutter at the same time. They would occasionally argue about petty things and it would always end up with her exasperated while he ends up giving her one of his infuriatingly handsome yet smug smirks – it was as if he found pleasure in getting under her skin. She never really knew how deep her feelings for him were until yesterday. She remembered feeling like a giddy teenage girl when he told her that she had a nice smile. She remembered how lovely it felt when he had humored her and the two boys and played hide-and-seek even if it was just for a little bit. It all felt natural and like she could get used to it, but she knew it was crazy because she was sure that Robin didn't think of her like she does him.

"Come on, mom!" Henry pulled her away from Emma and Mary Margaret. "Emma said Robin brought donuts!"

She had no choice but to follow her son. She could barely keep up with him but luckily, she wasn't wearing her usual business attire and stilettos. Instead, she decided to wear something more comfortable, a simple gray knit sweater, a pair of jeans, and flats.

She could see Roland holding paper hearts and handing them one by one to his father for him to staple onto the wooden posts of the gazebo. Roland turned just in time to see her and Henry coming towards them, she heard him squeal '_they're here!_' before dropping the paper hearts on the floor and ran towards them.

Robin quickly bent down and stopped the paper hearts from flying away with the wind. "Roland!" he scolded lightly. "Where are you going?"

Regina couldn't stop herself from grinning when Roland hugged her around the waist. "Hello Roland." She smiled down at the child, ruffling his curls. "How are you today?"

"Good!" he smiled back up at her. "I'm helping daddy with the decorations!"

Robin let out a breathy laugh as he stepped closer, "Well, he _was_, until you came along."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "So now this is my fault?"

"No, of course not." He simply smirked and gave a half shrug before Henry asked him if it was true that he brought donuts, causing him to chuckle lightly. "I did, but unfortunately, Will just devoured the last one minutes ago."

"We were too late!" Henry sighed dramatically, bringing Regina to a soft laugh.

"Worry not," Robin assured him. "Here comes Ruby with fresh-baked cookies." He pointed behind them. Regina turned around and true to Robin's words, Ruby was walking towards the picnic table near the playground with a basket full of cookies. "I heard they were for the volunteers but I think you'll be able to acquire a couple with your charm." He told Henry.

"Sweet!" Henry cheered. "This is the best day ever!"

"Yeah!" Roland agreed.

"Mom, can we get some cookies?"

"Those cookies are for volunteers and I don't think you've done anything yet to obtain such a role." She said.

"Oh, come on, Regina." Robin urged. "Let's not subject the kids to work."

She gave him a disbelieving expression, "Says the man whose son was helping him decorate the gazebo."

"Only because _someone_," he said with an emphasis, eyeing her with a playful glare. "– was late and there was no one else to help me but my dear, sweet son."

"You haven't even done a lot." She argued. "_And _you've been here for two hours."

His smirk slightly faltered and he cleared his throat. "We were helping Neal with some other… things."

Roland giggled and pointed a finger at his father. "Daddy! You're lying!"

Regina raised a brow. "Is he now?"

The child nodded and smiled up at her. "We just got here too because he woke up late! Right, daddy?"

Robin scratched his head, "I… yes, Roland."

She was smug now, and she smiled triumphantly as he tried to come up with another retort. "It's seems like a case of a pot calling a kettle black." She surmised.

"Nevermind that," he said, before turning to both boys. "How about you boys go get some cookies and play? We adults will take care of the decorations."

Roland nodded cheerfully while Henry looked at Regina, "I can still help." He told her. "If I help, we'd be done much sooner and we can go home early like you wanted."

She smiled at his concern but waved it off, "I'll be fine." She smiled. "Go have fun."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said. "Watch out for Roland, alright?"

"I will!" he said as both boys raced to the playground. Regina watched as Henry purposely slowed down so that Roland would reach the swings first.

"So, you're not staying for the auction?"

Startled by his voice, she whirled around, and because she hadn't noticed how close Robin was, she accidentally elbowed him on the stomach. Robin's face scrunched up and he bent down with a hand on his belly. "A simple 'no' would have sufficed." He grunted.

"Oh, my God!" she gulped. "I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?"

He regarded her with a look that said '_are you really asking me that?_', but then a corner of his mouth quirked up and he let out a small, breathy laugh. "I'll live."

"I didn't know how close you were." She shrugged.

"Well, it's entirely my fault then. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. I apologize." He said with a hint of playfulness in his voice. It seemed like the pain in his stomach has subsided because he was now standing up straight.

"And to answer your question," she started. "I'm not staying. I have better things to do than watch the auction."

"That's too bad then." He gave her a half smile and offered her the paper hearts that were in his hand, silently asking her if she would help him. She rolled her eyes lightly and took them from him. "I heard it's going to be a blast." He claimed.

She let out a humorless laugh as she handed him one paper heart, "And who told you that? Mary Margaret?" He nodded in confirmation as he stapled the decoration onto the post, earning another humorless chuckle from her. "She thinks everything's a blast." Robin merely huffed out a laugh in response.

* * *

Regina and Robin spent half an hour decorating the rest of the gazebo and every now and again, she would watch Robin as he silently stapled paper hearts onto the post or as he hung red streamers on the beam. Then she would catch herself watching and it was really bothering her that she was so distracted by him.

"It looks great, don't you think?" Robin asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Hm?"

"The gazebo," he said as he backed away from it. "We did a pretty good job, don't you think?"

She stood beside him and studied what they've done. She nodded in approval, "I suppose you're right."

He nudged her shoulder with his, "We make a good team, you and I."

She turned her head to look at him with an unamused glare. "You got that from us decorating a gazebo?"

He gave her a lopsided grin before shrugging, "Well, to be honest, I wasn't expecting us to get along so well."

"That's because you didn't talk too much."

"Ah, there it is!" he sang. "I was wondering where the sass went."

She lifted an eyebrow and raised her chin. "Shut up."

"Real classy, Madam Mayor." He teased.

"Grow up, will you?"

"Says the one who told me to shut up."

"Will you, though?"

"Will I what?"

"Shut up."

He drew his bottom lip between his teeth and huffed out a laugh before walking back towards the gazebo. He started to clean up the mess they made whilst decorating. He cocked his head towards her, "Aren't you going to give me a hand?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged. "Oh, no. I think you've got this all handled."

Regina could tell he was about to answer back but a sweet, high-pitched voice called out her name. "Regina!" she jerked her head into the direction of the voice and smiled when she saw Roland and Henry running towards her. "Regina!" he shrieked. "Help!" he giggled as he hid behind her and used her body as a shield from Henry. "Don't let him get me!"

Regina scooped him up in her arms and pretended to shield him from her son, causing Henry to gasp dramatically. "My own mother betrayed me!" Roland simply giggled and started swinging his arms and legs, signaling that he wanted to be put down, so she did.

"Thank you for protecting me, Regina!" Roland smiled before running away.

"I _will_ get you if it is the last thing I do!" Henry let out an amusing, evil laugh and started to chase Roland again.

Roland could only laugh at how adorable the two boys were when they're together. "At least some of us are having fun." She muttered under her breath but loud enough for Robin to hear her.

"Are you saying that I'm no fun?" he placed a hand on his chest as if what she said was so offensive.

"Oh, no." she said tonelessly. "You're _so_ much fun."

He chuckled and proceeded to pick up the mess they've made while she just stood there. They were silent for a while until Robin said, "I must say, Roland enjoyed his day with you yesterday."

She lowered her head to hide a forming smile, "He did?"

He hummed in agreement. "He did." He threw a glance at her then looked away again. "Roland loves Henry, and I'm not even surprised. Henry's a great kid."

"He is." Regina beamed proudly. "I've done many mistakes in my life but adopting Henry wasn't one of them."

Robin's face was painted with shock, "You adopted Henry?"

"You didn't know?" she asked, surprised.

He simply shrugged and put the left-over paper hearts and streamers off to one side and sat down on the floor of the gazebo with his legs stretched out in front of him. "In my defense," he started, giving Regina a lopsided grin. "I've only been in Storybrooke for a year. It's not something that suddenly pops up in conversation."

She raised a brow and narrowed her eyes at him before, "Fair point."

He smiled. "So, what made you decide to adopt him?"

This would be the first time in years that she would talk about adopting Henry, and it was making her remember all those memories that once haunted her but now brought her comfort. It wasn't like she didn't want anyone to know the story, it was just very special to her and close to her heart but she trusted Robin so she started talking.

"My fiancé, Daniel," she smiled, recalling how passionate he was about the subject of adoption. "Being an adopted child himself, always wanted to adopt so we both decided that we would do just that before we got married."

She could see Robin watching her with a soft smile. She moved to sit beside him, her shoulder touching his. "It was such a long and exhausting process but finally, they called us and told us that we were getting a baby boy." She smiled wider, remembering that fateful night she and Daniel were smiling from ear to ear. "The moment I held Henry in my arms, I knew I would love nobody else more than I did him, and all of a sudden, that long and exhausting adoption process didn't bother me anymore because it all led to him." She was still smiling despite the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"What…" Robin started but she could tell he was hesitating.

"What?" she urged.

"Daniel." _Oh_. "What happened to him?"

"He, uh, he died." She sniffed. "It was some heart condition," she told him, not wanting to further explain the details of his untimely death. "He died a year after we adopted Henry." She sighed. "I wasn't… myself after his death. Emma and Mary Margaret took care of Henry when I couldn't. I spent months drinking the pain away but they talked some sense into me. I thought I didn't have anything else to live for without Daniel, but I realized that I did. I don't know what I would have done without Henry, or even those two ladies."

Regina couldn't help but wonder how their lighthearted banter turned into a conversation about her lost love and Henry but she wasn't complaining. She realized that his hand was on top of hers, and it brought her comfort in knowing that he didn't judge her and that it seemed like he understood what she went through just by the soft look on his face.

"I didn't mean to put the mood down." She chuckled softly.

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand before letting it go, "You didn't."

"Good."

"Good."

Robin chuckled and stood up, then held out a hand for Regina to take. She took it and stood up as well. "Thank you." She blurted out.

"For what?" he inquired.

She shrugged and dusted off her jeans. "I don't know, for listening, I guess."

"Of course," he said. "You are very welcome." he then started laughing softly.

She lifted a brow, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "I think that's the longest you've tolerated me."

She held back a laugh, "Well, don't get used to it."

"That's too bad," he said before growing serious. He grabbed her hands softly and covered it with his, "Regina, if you ever need anyone to talk to – anyone, I'm here."

Regina was speechless. That was honestly the last thing she expected him to say to her. She didn't know what to do, so she just smiled and hoped it was enough to let him know how much she appreciated it.

"That is, of course, if you can tolerate me for much longer." He quipped, causing her to snort out an unladylike laugh.

"I think I can manage that." She told him. It was only then that she realized that he was still holding her hands, something she found out she didn't really mind. She reveled in the feeling of her hands in his, it felt… right. She looked up only to find him staring intently at her. His eyes bored into hers and she couldn't help but stare back. She instinctively leaned in closer and she could smell his all too familiar pine-y scent. Her breaths quickened and she could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest. She really wanted to kiss him…

"What are you guys doing?" Roland's voice startled both adults. Regina jumped away from Robin's grasp and cleared her throat. Much to her luck, her son was beside Robin's and was looking at her curiously.

"We… we were…" she stammered, running a hand through her hair. Now was not the time for her to be incoherent.

"We were taking a break from decorating." Robin quickly said.

Henry furrowed his brows. "That close to each other?"

"Henry!" Regina's jaw dropped. What was she supposed to say to that?

"Maybe Regina had something in her face and daddy wanted to help her take it off!" Roland said, causing Robin's eyes to widen and Regina to blush even more.

"Right," Robin cleared his throat. "What are you boys up to?"

"We made a sandcastle!" Roland announced. "In the sandbox!"

"You did?" Robin ruffled his son's hair.

Roland nodded enthusiastically, "Then Henry told me a joke about sandwiches and now I'm really hungry!"

"Well, it's a good thing that Emma brought enough pizza for everyone." Regina said as she watched Neal and David help Emma carry the boxes. "Why don't you boys go wash your hands and we'll go eat?"

"Alright!" Henry smiled and then held out a hand for Roland to take. "Come on, Roland." He said and then they were off.

"The auction is an hour away," Robin stated. "Why would they buy pizza when they made us prepare picnic baskets for the party?"

"Well, not everyone's going to be benefiting from those picnic baskets you men prepared." She claimed. "We need food, too." She joked.

"So, you're really not staying for the auction?" he shifted from one foot to the other.

"I really don't have a reason to stay."

"Perhaps you should find one." He suggested with a shrug. Was he flirting with her? "You might enjoy yourself."

"Is that right?" she challenged with a smirk.

He opened his mouth to reply but they both heard Henry call out for her. "Mom! The pizza's getting cold and we saved you and Robin a seat! Come on!"

It seemed like the universe was conspiring against her today. Interruptions everywhere.

"I guess we're being summoned." She sighed. She then held up her hand and pointed behind her. "Are you grabbing some pizza…?" why was she very out of it today? She wasn't usually incoherent and she was usually very regal and classy and Robin just made her like… this.

He gave her a lopsided grin and bit his lower lip, probably holding back his laughter at how ridiculous she was acting. "I'm going to finish cleaning up the gazebo."

"Do you need help? I –"

"No, Regina." He stopped her. "I can manage, and I know you really don't want to help me clean up." He told her, causing her to roll her eyes. "If you wanted to spend time with me so badly, why didn't you just tell me?"

Oh, yes. She forgot how cocky he could be at times. She rolled her eyes again and scoffed. "Right." She dragged the word out. "I'm going to get pizza now."

She moved to walk away but Robin stopped her, "Will you be back?" he asked and then added, "To help with the rest of the decorating?"

The corner of her mouth quirked up, "I will." She said and walked away but not before catching him grinning like an idiot.

* * *

After grabbing a few slices of pizza, Regina made sure Roland and Henry were still alright to play for a few more minutes before using the restroom to wash her hands. Regina was eager to get back to Robin. She felt something she hadn't felt in a long time and it was making her nervous and scared and excited at the same time. She wondered what would have happened if their sons hadn't interrupted their…moment. Maybe Emma was right, maybe it was time for her to put herself out there and take a chance on, dare she say it? Love.

Robin's back was to her when she came closer to the gazebo, and it looked like he was talking to someone. She felt her heart flutter as she inched closer and closer to him. This was it, she guessed, but what was she going to say to him?

"Oh, Robin!" a shrilly voice stopped her on her tracks. "You are _so_ hilarious!"

Her blood boiled whenever she heard, or even saw, Zelena. There was just something about her that made her lose her mind. Regina knew she herself wasn't the easiest person to get along with but Zelena was much, _much_ worse. Zelena was very nice when everybody's eyes are on her but when she was alone with Regina – and Emma, for that matter, since the blonde can see right through Zelena's insincerity – Zelena's claws come out.

She couldn't hear what Robin was saying but she could see Zelena draw near to him and put a hand on his arm. "I can't wait for tonight." She heard her say.

Tonight? What was going on tonight? More importantly, was something going on between Robin and Zelena? Admittedly, Robin wasn't even her boyfriend to begin with, and she shouldn't be jealous… but she was.

"I'll see you later." Zelena batted her eyelashes at him before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

Regina's eyes widened and backed away slowly. It seemed like she misread… whatever it was that happened between her and Robin.

She made her way back to her son, who she hoped was willing to leave much earlier than they've discussed because she wasn't about to watch Robin be with Zelena. From the corner of her eye, she caught Mary Margaret inching closer to her. She tried to walk faster to avoid her but it seemed like the other woman was a fast walker.

"Regina!" she called out "Where are you going? Are you leaving?"

"Yes."

"I still need help with the…" she trailed off and appeared to think deeply. "With the paddles! Yes! I need help with the paddles!"

Regina gave her an unimpressed look. "If this is a way for you to force me into staying, it's not going to work."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She eyed her curiously before sighing. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just hand a paddle to anyone who wants one." She replied.

"Is that all?"

She nodded but then suddenly asked, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were in a much better mood earlier," Mary Margaret explained. "I even saw you smiling at Robin."

"Nothing happened." She said sternly. "Now, where are the paddles?"

"Oh, I left them with Robin at the gazebo." She informed her.

She groaned inwardly. "Great, just what I need." She muttered under her breath before walking past Mary Margaret and making her way back to the gazebo.

* * *

"There she is," she could hear playfulness in Robin's voice but she wasn't in the mood for any bantering with him. Not when she was feeling this way. "I thought you left."

"Where are the paddles?" she asked, not even looking at him.

"Pardon?"

"The paddles." She sighed impatiently. "Mary Margaret said she left them with you."

"Oh, yes." He grabbed them and held it out for her to take only to retract them when she reached for them.

"What are you doing?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Are you alright?" his voice was soft with concern and it took everything in her to not look him in the eye.

"Yes."

"Hey," he grabbed her softly by the arm and lowered his head to urge her to look at him. "Regina?"

She jerked away from his grasp and drew in a long breath before, "Will you please just give me the damn paddles?" she snapped and snatched them from his hand.

"What did I do now?" she could tell he was getting impatient with her as well.

"News flash, Robin," she gave him a sardonic smile. "Not everything's about you."

She turned around and walked away but he followed her and stood in front of her, stopping her from walking. "What is happening?" he demanded.

"Nothing's happening."

"Then why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you."

"Are you upset with me?"

"No."

He let out a humorless laugh, "I don't get you, Regina. One minute we were getting along, and now you're acting as if you are repulsed by me."

"Get out of my way." She ordered.

"Not until you tell me why you're acting like this." He hissed. "Was it something I said?"

"I said it wasn't about you." Except that it was, but how was she supposed to tell him that? "Now, please, get out of my way."

He sighed and scoffed, "Fine." He stepped aside so she can pass through but before she could, he grabbed her hand and only then did she look at him. Sadness clouded his features, his jaw was clenching from frustration, and he was looking at her like she tore his heart into a million pieces. "I meant what I said," he told her. "If you need anyone to talk to, I'll be here, even if it's clear you don't want anything to do with me, I'll be here." He then let go of her and walked away.

Her mouth twisted into a frown when she realized what she had done. He didn't deserve the cold treatment she gave him. She didn't even have the right to be jealous or to be mad at him. She messed it all up, but she didn't have time for that right now. She's just going to finish handing out the paddles and she's going to go home and maybe eat some ice cream and watch _The Notebook_ or some other sappy, sad movie on Netflix.

* * *

She had two paddles left, and it seemed like everyone who wanted one had one, so she decided to look for Henry so they could finally leave.

Luck wasn't on her side today at all because she heard Zelena's voice calling out to her. "Hey!" she greeted the moment she stood beside Regina. "I haven't got a paddle yet."

Regina faked a smile and handed her one. When she did, Zelena tilted her head closer to hers and whispered, "If you destroy what Robin and I have, I will destroy you."

Her fake smile faltered and her jaw tightened. "Is that a threat?"

Zelena let out an unimpressed laugh, "Oh, dear, no." she mockingly pouted. "It's a warning. _This_ is a threat: if you come between me and Robin, I will make sure to make your life a living hell."

"What makes you so sure that I even want to come between you and him?" she challenged.

"I see the way you look at him, Regina." She was about to deny it when Zelena pursed her lips and turpitude glowed in her eyes. "Don't even try to deny it. Now run along and go home so I can go on a picnic date with Robin after I win the auction."

Before she could say anything, the red-haired nightmare walked away with an irksome giggle. She's never met anyone as irritating as Zelena. Her fingers wrapped intensely around the handle of the paddle and then, realization dawned on her face. It seemed like she wasn't going home early after all. She had an auction to attend…

* * *

…And that's how Regina found herself sitting on a picnic blanket across from Robin – and two hundred dollars short, might she add. She couldn't look him in the eye, not after what transpired between them earlier. Not after she desperately bid on him until Zelena couldn't. Not after… well, everything.

Curiosity won and she lifted her head to look at him, just to see how he was reacting to everything and she could almost punch him when she saw him give her his signature infuriatingly handsome yet smug smirk before winking at her. "Well, this was a nice surprise."

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait. I had finals, among other things, but anyway, I do hope you guys like this chapter! We'll learn more about Robin in the next, as well as what happens during the picnic!**

**I also want to thank all of you for the follows, favorites, and the reviews! I hope your day is cool beans. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Robin didn't know what to think when he heard Regina bidding on him and he really didn't know what to make out of the fact that both Regina _and _Zelena were trying to outbid each other. He felt like he was dreaming. He wasn't sure if it was a good one or if it was a nightmare – he figured it depended on who ended up winning.

"One hundred and eighty dollars!" Zelena all but growled, throwing a glare at Regina's direction. They've been at it for about a minute now and neither one them was giving up.

"One eighty dollars!" Leroy cheered. "Anyone willing to give me one ninety? Who'll give me one ninety?"

"Two hundred!" Regina shouted, and it looked like Zelena's had enough because she threw her paddle on the ground and stormed off, leaving him somewhat relieved and Regina standing there with wide eyes as she was absolutely stunned at the turn of events – even more stunned than he was. Perhaps she wasn't entirely sure what she had done and her bidding on him was solely based upon impulse, but that didn't stop the smile that formed on his face. He was, after all, going on a picnic with Regina Mills.

He was escorted off the stage by Ruby and was told to find a spot somewhere in the park so he could set up the picnic and wait for Regina. He was one of the first ones to be auctioned off so the park wasn't all too crowded. He grabbed the picnic basket he prepared the night before and chose a spot near the pond, under the shade of a tall, big tree. He laid out the blanket in front of him and set up the picnic as he watched the park be slowly filled with the other men who were auctioned off.

As he sat there, he couldn't help but think about what had happened earlier. He was always so fond of Regina. He was fond of her beauty, her wit, her voice, even her temper, and maybe he was more than fond of her (but no one needed to know that). He was rather ecstatic that she trusted him enough to open up about her past, about Daniel, about Henry's adoption. He was about to kiss her as well if it wasn't for his son, his adorable and amazing son, and he wished – _really wished_ – that they hadn't been interrupted. God knows how many countless hours he's already spent wondering what it would be like to feel her lips against his.

What was he even going on about? He swore to himself that he would never fall for someone else again, not after Marian. He was doing quite well at first, if he said so himself, and then Regina came waltzing into his life and he was done for. From the moment he met her, he knew she was going to become someone special even if they hadn't gotten along the first time they met. He could still remember the sharp words thrown at him when she informed him that he was sitting in her favorite booth. All he could do was smile at this random lady yelling at him and needless to say, she was livid at his refusal to move somewhere else. One doesn't really forget the first time they meet Regina Mills. Oh no, that one moment will forever be etched in Robin's head.

"_For your information, I am the mayor of this town."_

"_It's very nice to meet you, then, Mayor…?"_

"_Mills. Regina Mills."_

"_Well, Mayor Regina Mills, I don't see your name written anywhere on this booth."_

"_You have got to be kid–"_

"_But you are more than welcome to share it with me and my son, if you'd like."_

While the two of them were bickering about the bloody booth, their kids were getting acquainted. The next thing they knew, the kids were going on playdates every week, resulting in them spending a lot of time together. Every passing day, they grew closer and she was even less hostile with him after a while. Sure, she was still grumpy and short with him for most of the time, but he knew that it wasn't really personal. It was just Regina being Regina.

He's never really paid attention to his heart after Marian's untimely death but then all those feelings he didn't know he was feeling suddenly came crashing in and hit him right in the heart when he was moments away from kissing her. He wasn't entirely sure how to handle all of it, if he was being quite honest.

"Robin!" he jumped slightly at the sound of Henry's voice and was surprised to see him and Roland stand in front of him. He was too deep into his thoughts to notice that the park was now filled with couples going about their afternoon picnic. Neal and Emma were a few feet away from him and he could already hear them laughing about something while David and Mary Margaret were sitting on the bench on the other side of the pond. It left him wondering where Regina was. Was she even going to show up?

"Hello, Henry." He smiled as both children sat down on the blanket. "What are you boys up to?"

"Ruby and Belle are taking a bunch of the kids to the castle playground by the beach while their parents go on their picnic," Henry told him. "And I was wondering if it's alright if Roland went with us."

"It's no problem." He nodded. "Does your mother know?"

Henry shook his head and frowned a little, "I can't find her anywhere. I've been looking for her since the auction ended and I thought she'd be here with you since –"

All of a sudden, Roland was waving at someone behind him. He could tell by the smile on his son's face that it was Regina. He could feel her inching closer to him. "Henry! I found her!" Roland stood up and ran to her, "Regina! I found you!"

She chuckled softly, "I didn't know we were playing hide-and-seek."

"No we're not, silly." He giggled. "Henry wanted to ask you something."

She quirked a brow and looked at her son, "What is it?"

Before the lad could respond, Roland beat him to it. "Can Henry and me go with Ruby and Belle to the beach and play on the playground that looks like a castle?"

Robin studied her as her face went from a grin to a grimace. "Aren't you staying here?" she sent both boys a tight-lipped smile. "Don't you want to have a picnic with us?"

Robin had to bite down his laughter. Regina subtly trying to get the kids to stay with them so that she wouldn't have to spend the rest of the day alone with him was quite something. He didn't know if he should be offended or amused.

"No," Roland stated like it was the most obvious thing on the planet. He shook his head and his brows drew together. "I don't want to see you and daddy canadoodling together." Robin and Regina stared at the child with wide eyes. "Whatever that word means." He added as an afterthought.

"Cana… Canadoodling?" Regina's face was priceless as she looked upon Henry for clarification. Robin, too, did not know what the word meant.

"Roland, what are you talking about?" he asked his son and was only met with a shrug and a dimpled smile.

"I heard him say it a lot of times." He pointed at Henry, who was laughing loudly.

"Henry Daniel Mills." Regina's voice was firm but one can easily hear the amusement in her voice. "What on earth have you been teaching this child?"

Henry's laughter died down a notch as he regarded her mother carefully. He then looked at Roland with a smirk, "It's _canoodling,_ not canadoodling." He informed the younger boy and then gave the adults a half shrug. "Besides, he's right. I don't want to be here when you two decide to –"

"I wouldn't dare finish that sentence if I were you, young man."

"Mom," Henry chuckled as his eyes rolled. "I'm only kidding, but we really have to go now." He said as he nudged Roland to follow him. "Ruby's already waiting in the car."

"You boys go ahead." Robin told them as both kids waved at them. "We'll see you later."

He watched as the boys ran towards the 1975 Camaro that was parked on the side of the road where Ruby was waiting for them. As soon as they hopped in, the young woman waved at them before driving off.

He was left alone with Regina. She wouldn't even look at him. She simply sat on the blanket across from him, crossed her arms, and huffed out a heavy sigh. He sat there and stared at her, waiting for her to look up at him – and she did after a minute or two with much hesitation and curiosity.

"Well, this was a nice surprise." He smirked and watched her shift in her seat. He wished she wouldn't just scowl at him, though, so he tried to come up with something to say that would lighten the mood a bit. "I hope you don't expect me to reimburse the two hundred dollars you spent if this date doesn't end up being your cup of tea."

She scoffed and uncrossed her arms to run a hand through her hair. "This is not a date."

"It's not?" she shook her head and looked away from him again, much to his dismay. "What is it, then?"

She waved her hand around trying to look for a word to describe what this was. She concluded with, "A picnic."

"Aren't you a smart aleck," he murmured. "Very well," he sighed as he gestured to his basket. "I brought ham and cheese sandwiches, chips, hummus, and water. Take your pick." He offered but she merely shook her head.

"I'm not hungry. I just had two slices of pizza."

"Oh, right." He clicked his tongue. Well, what should he do now? He was hoping that offering her food might be some kind of an icebreaker for them but she wasn't even hungry. He really wanted to turn her foul mood around but it seemed like an impossible task because judging by the frown on her face, he couldn't help but think that she would rather be anywhere else but here and the last thing he wanted to do was to force her to stay and not enjoy herself so, "Look, why don't we just call it a day?"

"What?" her frown quickly turned into a look of bewilderment as she watched him get up.

He smiled softly. "I'm sorry you wasted your two hundred dollars on me."

"Robin –"

"I don't mind." He reassured her as he took his basket and started to walk away.

"What are you talking about?" she got up and halted him with a hand on his arm. "Robin?"

He turned around and faced her, "Listen, the last thing I want to do is to impel you into spending your time with someone who you clearly can't stand, so –"

"Will you quit being dramatic and sit back down?" she hissed. He huffed out a humorless laugh and made a move to walk away again but she wouldn't let him. "What is your problem?"

"What's _my_ problem?" he asked disbelievingly. "What's _your _problem? You snapped at me for absolutely no reason and then you –"

"Are you saying it's all my fault?" she hissed.

"I'm not blaming you for anything, Regina." He sighed tiredly. "I'm just saying if it's really that bad to spend an afternoon with me, I won't make you stay."

"I never said anything about me not wanting to stay."

It took almost everything in Robin not to smile in that moment. Sure, she wanted to stay but that didn't mean she felt the same way about him so he just had to calm down and not act like a teenager with a huge crush (even if he might as well be one). "Well then, let's go sit back down, shall we?"

"Fine." She said and sat back down on the blanket with a huff. As he sat back down as well, Regina grabbed the chips from the basket and started eating them with force, as if she had unspeakable rage against the chips.

He let out a snort, "What did those poor chips do to you?" She wasn't impressed with his try at humor so she just kept eating them. "Ah, still ignoring me, then?"

She swallowed the last bit of chip in her mouth before scowling at him, "What do you want me to say, Robin?" she raised a brow. "Do you want me to sing you a song? Do you want me to recite Hamlet's soliloquy? Do you want me to –?"

"You're at it again!" he waved his hands at her. "I already told you that you were free to go so don't get mad at me –"

"I'm not mad at you!"

"Then why are you acting like you're mad at me?"

"I'm not mad –"

"You already said that." Robin wasn't even sure what both of them were bickering about because the next thing he knew, their voices were overlapping and they just kept throwing arguments at each other.

"Because you keep accusing me of being mad at you –"

"Don't turn this around on me –"

"I'm not! If you just shut your mouth for one second, I–"

"– because I didn't force you to go on this picnic with me –"

"– would be able to actually talk without you trying to talk over me and –"

"– and I sure as hell did not force you to bid on me –"

The sound of a phone ringing halted them from their argument but their eyes were focused on each other for a few more seconds.

"Aren't you going to answer your phone?" Regina sneered.

"It's not mine." He said through clenched teeth. "It's yours."

At her realization, she glared at him as she took her phone out and answered it, looking away from him. "Hello?" he could still hear the anger in her voice, and to be quite honest, he didn't even feel bad for pissing her off. He had been nothing but decent to her and she was acting like he was the devil, but then Regina's whole demeanor softened and a worried look painted her features. "Henry." She breathed out, "Calm down. Tell me what happened. Slowly." His heart was thundering in his chest, whatever Henry was calling about seemed worrisome. "How is he?" she asked her son and then her eyes found Robin's. "Okay, tell him we'll be right there, alright?"

As soon as she hung up, Robin questioned her about the call. "Is everything alright?"

"Robin," her voice was a lot softer than it was just a few seconds ago. "Roland's been hurt."

"What?" he immediately stood up from the ground, Regina did as well, and both of them hastily walked towards the sidewalk heading to the hospital. He didn't even wait for her to tell him what was wrong with his son, he just started walking. He wasn't even sure if Roland was in the hospital or if he was somewhere else or if he was on his way to the hospital. Everything was all a blur but his son was hurt so he had to pull himself together and –

"Robin." Her hand was on his arm and she pulled him to look at her. "He's not in danger," she assured him. "The castle playground collapsed and Roland was hit on the head, but Henry said he was alright. All he had was a small scratch but they're taking him to the hospital right now just to make sure there wasn't any further damage to his head."

Robin let out a breath of relief and pulled Regina into an embrace, resulting in a gasp from her but he didn't care. His son was alright and he wasn't in danger. Regina hugged him back and rubbed her hands up and down his back for comfort. "I thought he was –"

"I know." She pulled away and smiled softly at him. Her hands trailed down his arms and she held his hands, squeezing them softly. "Now, let's go to your son."

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry for the _very_ long wait. I traveled a lot this summer and I wasn't able to just sit down and write as much as I wanted to but nevertheless, I do hope you liked this chapter!**

**Also, thank you soooo much for the favorites, follows, and reviews! You guys make my day! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Roland was fine, and they've already established that he was going to be okay – no concussions, no injuries besides the small scar on his forehead and a few scrapes on the knees – but her and Robin's hands were still intertwined as they made their way to Room 23 in the hospital, where Roland and Henry were. She didn't even realize it until now. His hands were warm and smooth and rough at the same time, and it feels as if her hands were meant to be held by his.

It's been a while since she's felt this way… about someone. Since Daniel died, the idea of romance never really crossed her mind – until now. Robin Locksley. The man whose smug grins and witty remarks make her want to smack him and kiss him at the same time. She didn't know how she felt about feeling this way.

They reached Room 23 and they could hear Roland's infectious laughter, as well as Henry's, and both of them couldn't help but grin at each other like fools. His eyes lit up and she knew her did as well. There was something about the way he smiled at her that made her giddy and weak at the knees. He squeezed her hand softly and both of them entered the room.

"Daddy!" Roland shrieked excitedly and almost kicked the nurse on the face as she was still treating the scrapes on his knees.

She caught Henry eyeing their joined hands but was relieved when he seemed to simply shrug it off.

"Be careful, my boy," Robin warned him before letting go of her hand. He walked towards his son and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How's your little head?"

"I got a Spiderman band-aid!" Roland announced. "And I got another one on my knee!"

"I can see that!" Robin embraced his son tightly and let out a breath of relief. "I'm so glad you're alright."

As father and son chatted, Regina approached Henry with a concerned smile. "Henry, were you hurt?"

He shook his head and gave her a hug around the waist. "Nope," he smiled. "I was just worried about Roland. It was a good thing Ruby saw the castle playground collapsing and was able to pull Roland out of the way. Sure, he has bruises on his forehead and knees but at least it's nothing serious."

She hummed her approval and tightened her embrace on him. "I'm just glad you and Roland are okay." He pulled away slightly and looked up at her with a guilty smile. "What?" she asked, squinting her eyes in suspicion.

"Roland invited me over," he informed her before hugging her tightly again. "He wanted to show me the new game his dad bought him, and I said that I would."

Henry was looking at her with those eyes that she could never really refuse. She sighed but chuckled softly, "Next time, please ask me before you agree to go to someone's house. Does Robin even know?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't think he'd really mind hanging out with you for a few hours more, mom."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," he grinned. "So, can I _please_ go to Roland's?"

She nodded and Henry smiled that smile Regina loved seeing and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks mom! I love you!"

Henry scampered off and joined Robin and Roland's conversation. Regina watched them laugh together and she felt her heart flutter in her chest. Robin was so great with Henry, and it was nice to have someone who could be some kind of a father-figure to Henry. She knew Henry was happy even if it was just the two of them, but she also knew that her son sometimes needed a man to talk to.

In the middle of their conversation, Robin looked up and his eyes met hers. He raised a brow, silently asking if she was okay. She nodded and gave him a smile, which he returned before walking over to her. She stood up straight and tried to act like she wasn't nervous about him nearing her.

"I guess I'm making dinner for four tonight," he said as he stood in front of her. "That is, of course, if you are alright with that."

Was she? Was she prepared to spend a couple hours with him? Alone? Well, not _exactly _alone. Their kids were going to be there… Maybe she would just have only Henry go over to the Locksley's…

"Of course it's alright with me," the words were out of her mouth before she even knew what she was going to say.

"Good."

"Good."

* * *

Everything happened so fast. One moment, she was at the hospital picking her son up, and the next thing she knew she was at Robin's apartment helping him make dinner.

They weren't exactly _making_ dinner, per se. They were more of… watching and waiting for the oven timer to go off. Regina was leaning against the counter in front of the oven while Robin was grabbing paper plates from a cabinet.

"Thanks again for having us over for dinner," she told him as her eyes followed his every move. "I know it was a bit last minute."

He winked at her, making her heart skip a beat. "You know I enjoy having you and Henry over," he told her. "You two are like family now."

Family. Hearing him say that she and Henry were like family now warmed her heart. It wasn't like she didn't have any other friends but him – there was Emma, Mary Margaret, and occasionally David – but Robin…

"Regina?"

His voice brought her out of her reverie. It took her a second to realize that she was staring blankly up at him. She quickly looked down and cleared her throat. "Uh, sorry."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him step closer to her. He reached out and gently took her hands. She looked up at him and cleared her throat. "Uh…"

"I…" he hesitated and took a deep breath. She could tell her was nervous, and it made _her _nervous. "Today was fun."

Regina released a humorless laugh. "Really?" she raised a brow, thinking of how she was such a bitch to him the whole day. "You consider me yelling at you a 'good time'? _And_ the fact that your son -"

"Well, aside from those unfortunate incidents, of course," he gave her a lopsided smile. "It means a lot to me that you told me about Henry and Daniel. I know we don't particularly get along but…"

She took a deep breath as he squeezed her hands and pulled her closer to him. "But?"

His dimples were on full display now as he smiled at her. "But I really, _really_ like you."

Well, then. _Act cool, Regina._

She huffed out a breath and bit her lower lip before raising a brow, "Really?" she shook her head. "That's how you're going to ask me out? Telling me how much you really, _really _like me?"

"But I do _really_ like you," he whispered and one of his hands was suddenly on her face, his thumb stroking her jaw. "I have for a while now."

Her heart was beating wildly, her eyes focused on his, and all she could feel is his breath on her face. When did he get so close? He was so close to her. Was he about to kiss her? Was she going to let him?

"Is the pizza done?!"

Regina and Robin jumped and quickly pulled away from each other as they heard Roland whine. He stomped into the kitchen with a pout on his face. "I'm _huuuuungry_!"

"Roland," Robin sighed. "Uh, the pizza…"

At least he was as frazzled as she was right now.

"The pizza is taking _foreeeeeeeever_!" Roland scrunched his nose up and crossed his arms. "Henry told me not to come here because you two might be _canoodling_ but I was hungry." Roland emphasized the word _canoodling_ to showcase that he finally said the word right.

"Well," Robin said a bit sternly but with a little bit amusement. "There is no canoodling happening in the kitchen. The pizza should be ready any second now –" and just like Robin said, the oven timer went off. "– so call Henry and you boys go wash your hands, yeah?"

Roland eyed them suspiciously first before nodding and scampering off back into the living room.

"I, uh…" Regina was speechless. What was she supposed to say after _that_? What was she about to do? She was about to let Robin kiss her. She was about to kiss him. She didn't even think this through, did she?

"I'm sorry about that," Robin ran a hand through his hair and chuckled as he walked closer to her. "We… I –"

She took a tiny step back and looked down, not knowing how to look him in the eyes after what almost happened. "I think you should get that pizza out of the oven, Robin."

Regina looked up just in time to see the disappointed look his face but she pretended to ignore it and made herself busy with setting the table. "Right," he cleared his throat before proceeding to take the food out of the oven.

After setting the table, Regina decided to check in on the boys, _maybe_ avoiding more alone time with Robin, only to find Henry and Roland huddled over a piece of paper and whispering to each other. The words _plan_ and _operation_ reached her ears. She shook her head in amusement as she reminisced when Henry was a lot younger and all he did was go on his missions he always called _Operation Cobra_. It was so nice to see Henry and Roland getting along so well. She and Daniel had planned on adopting another child after Henry – someone he could grow up with, someone he could play with, someone he could be best friends with… but it looked like it wasn't in the cards for Regina. Still, Roland was as close to a brother Henry could have and she was genuinely grateful for that.

"What are you two boys doing over there?"

Both boys were startled and Henry quickly hid the piece of paper in his pocket. He smiled sheepishly up at her, "Sorry, we'll go wash our hands now."

Roland, who wasn't as smooth as Henry, looked at her with wide eyes. "We weren't planning anything," he blurted out, causing Regina to laugh.

"Of course you weren't," she smiled and ruffled his curls. "Now, hurry up before your pizza gets cold."

Henry nudged Roland on the shoulder and softly pushed him towards the direction of the bathroom. "Whatever happen to subtle, little man?" she heard her son whisper to Roland before putting an arm around his shoulders.

Roland looked up and pouted, adoringly so, and said, "I panicked."


End file.
